


The Rewards of Volunteering

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #338: Platform 9¾. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Rewards of Volunteering

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #338: Platform 9¾. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Rewards of Volunteering

~

“Again?” Neville said, clinging to his patience. 

Sean Finnigan, the spitting image of his father at that age, nodded. “She was just here, sir.” 

Neville sighed. “Fine. Board the train while I return to platform nine and three quarters and find your toad.” 

“Okay, Professor!” 

Shaking his head, Neville sprinted through the barrier, luckily spotting the errant toad immediately. Scooping her up, Neville slipped back through just in time to get on the train. 

After locating Sean, Neville made sure everyone else was settled before collapsing onto a seat in the professors’ car. 

“Why do I do this?” he muttered. 

~

“You’re a secret Hufflepuff?” suggested Blaise. 

Neville smiled. “You know that’s not true.” 

“Really?” Kneeling, Blaise untied Neville’s flies. “Then why do you volunteer every term?” 

Neville moaned as Blaise’s mouth enveloped his cock and started to suck. “Maybe…” he gasped, “…I like getting sucked off…on the train.” 

“Mmm,” Blaise hummed. 

“Maybe _you’re_ the Hufflepuff,” Neville panted. “After all, you volunteer with me.” He groaned when Blaise pulled off. “Why’d you stop?”

Blaise licked his lips. “Come on my face.” 

Shuddering, Neville did. When he recovered, Blaise was smirking up at him. He chuckled. “Never mind, you’re still Slytherin.” 

~


End file.
